Another Night
by Val-Creative
Summary: On rooftops, under the streets, falling from buildings, we fight. Mentions of RobinRedX.


_Title: Another Night_

_Summary: On rooftops, under the streets, falling from buildings, we fight. Forgive the slight OoC. Mentions of Robin/RedX. Meaning mutual male attraction. Meaning slash. Meaning if you don't like it, don't bothering reading and don't waste my time with a flame._

_A/N: See above. Reviews are always loved. Dedicated to **Alena-chan** for her birthday. I hope I can please you with this little bitty! You deserve so much more then a oneshot! Have a wonderful birthday Alena-darling!_

_Disclaimer: Teen Titans aren't mine…and will never be._

* * *

…… 

Accustomed to shadows. Accustomed to the welcome darkness. It won't reject me.

On rooftops, under the streets, falling from buildings, we fight. It's a habit actually, he can't catch me no matter how hard he tries and I can't stay away. I do enjoy the thrill of his Bo-Staff cutting air, whistling a tune in our honor. Of his aggravated grunts as he tries to find a weak spot and fails every time. Of more aggravation pouring from him when I cope an attitude in his face.

I've come to realize that without him, a part of the fun, the importance, withers away and dies.

Under the grim streetlights, I am the red glare haunting justice. He's the colorless yet colorful do-gooder dead set in his ways to make sure justice is served. I mean why do we need it? I get what I need to survive and than some.No one cares if some groceries go missing but when it comes to rolls of cash, they all get in a huff.

But when we're shrouded by darkness, it's a different story entirely.

……

From the edge of one of the Wayne Enterprises towers, Robin shook his head at the image of the thief sliding down the next building's fire escape.

'_All I ask is one night…just give me one night where I don't have to deal with him….'_

The brightly clad teenager twirled his weapon inattentively, getting a feel for the titanium alloy in his hand and leapt from his perch. Halfway down, catching a rig of his building's outside emergency stairs and landed in a crouch on the asphalt uninjured. He squared his shoulders, the yellow underbelly of his black flame-resistant cape billowing behind him inauspiciously.

Crossing the Gothic tattoo parlor on the curiously forsaken Statesville Rd, he detected the silhouette he was searching for beaconing, challenging him to enter the sheltered lane at the dead-end. Assessing the situation and vaguely running the tip of his tongue over his lip, the Boy Wonder accepted.

"What did you steal this time X?"

A mechanical laugh in barrenness threatened to overcome him as he stepped closer to the source.

"Who says I stole anything?"

Robin let out a harsh snort, "_Please_," and tossed his staff back and forth in his hands, mumbling in the dark, "_I'm not in the mood_." Really it wasn't that dark The flashing of neon signs above their heads, way up on the roofing, spread faint rays in the wide alley. But still faint. Somewhere invisible, another lifeless laugh.

"Oh gee…" His evening nuisance reappeared several feet away, his stance oddly relaxed, especially clear when he opened his arms as if to greet him as an old college buddy, "I thought we were gonna talk out our problems…" somewhere under the mechanics, his tone might have been humane and as inviting as a siren, "…maybe go out for some coffee."

Red X made a slight forward jerk, compelling the young hero to lunge, swiping his weapon at him diagonally…..just as the other boy was expecting.

The side of an enormous metal **X** glinted as it cracked the staff sideways. He shrugged casually to him, "Eh, guess not. I'm not the coffee mood either."

His haughtiness fueled Robin's fire, his combat fire that is, and he attacked the thief with great physical effort. With his amazing reflexes, it was hard to keep him out of his center line. Red X usually could match his moves perfectly but he was off…either that or he was on guard.

"What?" Robin panted loudly, "Afraid?"

The phantom in the skull mask took two steps advancing and furthered his strikes against him, his actions deadly and no longer unperturbed. Duck. Hit. Roundhouse. Hit. Block.

Perspiration trickled between Robin's shoulder blades, after a few minutes, the little voice in his head hinted that it may have been a error to egg on and essentially piss the villain off. Not that he was scared of him or anything like that. At that point, Red X disregarded any thoughts of using his cloaking technology, mistakenly allowing it to slip from his mind as he jumped in the air for a single kick in the head. All Robin had to do was twist his body around and whack him across the head for a good stunner.

Declining into the shadows.

What surprised Robin was the fractured skull mask lying haphazardly on the ground near his left foot. A whisper of a curse, barely heard, jolted him out of astonishment.

In the surrounding silence, the Boy Wonder put away his Bo-Staff and instead pulled out a Bird-a-rang, scrutinizing the darkness around him.

"What the hell was that for?"

Accusing. Low. Grainy. Bait for the birdy.

Ignoring the pull of his subconscious, Robin remarked seriously, keeping his eyes on the spot where Red X disappeared, "Your fault. If you didn't try to charge me…."

"Then what? I'd let you take me in? Not a chance."

When the thief chuckled, somehow still finding humor in the situation, it held an allurement.

"You know why guys like us do this every night? "

Hearing it without a device to mask the sound was a mystery in itself. He let it wash over him, cringing at the fact his face was beginning to warm.

"Thrill. You and I feed off it."

Robin snarled, gripping his Bird-a-rang tight enough to make his fingers bleed beneath the glove material, "No, I don't get any satisfaction out of chasing you. The only satisfaction I will get is seeing you in jail where you belong."

The human voice grew weary, "Don't start getting all preachy on me Chuckles, I know where I belong. On the other side of the line. You'll have to accept that."

As if on cue, the neon lights switched off, the enveloping darkness seized him similar in the demeanor of the two rude hands that seized the front of his costume. They thrust him back against one of the brick structures. His head smacked into the solid wall, his vision graying a moment before returning to aware black. Even blinded, he knew that someone was standing only a couple inches away.

Musky tingling breath swept over his face, the human voice of Red X whispered raspy with emotion, "But that doesn't mean I have to accept that boundary."

Robin wanted to throw him off, _something_, he refused to be vulnerable to him but the hands that once gripped his shirt now pressed firmly into his sides to keep him from moving, the contact, deceptively intimate, sped up the heat blossoming from his face to his chest. Frankly, he didn't know what was happening to him. Blood was beginning to pool in places that it didn't need to be going. He clenched his teeth, "Get the hell off me."

The hero managed to push him away at first but than was hurled back into the same position, the other boy's weight falling onto his arms as he pinned Robin's over his head, "Don't make me get rough with you."

Something in the way he said it rendered Robin motionless, it made X smile in the dimness that befriended his intentions without question. Robinwanted to fight back but at the same time he didn't. He was waiting to see what would happen next, a notion of what he could do, and Red X gave him just that. Hot pressure touched Robin's mouth, a force full of sexual power that was inescapable and nurtured by the ever-developing tension between them. Never in his life had Robin ever been kissed in such a manner, a mannish violent manner, and never in his life did he think he could like it.

The kisses from the miscellaneous women throughout his sixteen years, including the alien girl, were different. They had feeling, yes, he desired it, yes. But this _thrill_, this truth that it went against all laws of nature and conduct, made it undeniable.

So he responded to it, battling his mouth against mouth. It progressed deeper and deeper, becoming a battle for dominance. His tongue fought another, caressing. Robin released his arms from X's confinement and clutched the wrists, pushing them back, still caught in the act of bleeding dry desire. A series of wet kisses formed to more which Robin couldn't take anymore, and couldn't breath, and retched away gasping and sweating profusely. Both of their bodies heaving for oxygen, he felt him move again, this time leaving a raw kiss in the space midway of his head and shoulders, biting down on the flesh as if to claim him as a possession.

_His…_

Roughly, Robin grabbed X's head, digging his fingers into the nest of messy hair but not into his scalp. Satisfied, if not a little relieved, he continued up his neck, openly taking pleasure in that he could get a few groans from him. Boy Wonder had been squirming of course but at some point his body spasmed slightly, almost melting when X reached the recess behind his ear. _The spot._

Just when the hero thought this torture would go on forever, fire-engine red, fluorescent orange glowing from the roof flickered into view, lighting the entire alleyway. The thief reacted quickly, abruptly grabbing Robin and tossing him onto the ground unkindly. By the time Robin came back to his senses, he found himself flat on his back and watching as the end of a tattered black cape vanished up a rooftop.

Somewhere down States Rd, a car alarm went off wildly. The Teen Titans leader let his head fall back onto concrete numbly groaning and rubbed his sweat-beaded face into the palms of his gloves.

_'Tease.'_

Damn...he hated teases.

……

They weren't shocked to know he went out by himself. They were so use to his 'I'm-a-loner-wolf' bullshit. What did shock them was finding him a shivering muddy shamble of a person upon returning. He couldn't speak more then a few incoherent words and would not drop the broken skull mask clutched in a death-grip in his right hand.

Starfire lingered by his side to offer him some of his favorite foods she attempted to create, smiling assuredly at him to let him know that he had some consolation if he needed it. She wouldn't go away until he shut his bedroom door in her face later that night.

Beast Boy thought he was finally losing his marbles and tried to bug what happened out of him.

Cyborg was strongly interested as well and did not endeavor to calm the green changeling down, thinking that's what Robin got for hot-dogging it most of the time. Just as long as he was alright…he was still his best friend.

It was Raven who intervened and got everyone to stop trying to pry the answers out of him, giving him a concerned sideways look upon doing so.

They didn't need to know.

He had spent the past 24 hours keeping his thoughts unsorted, so they did not stray to the previous evening's events, fearing what he'd see or feel in reminiscence. Thankfully, as Robin visited the evidence room, securing the Red X mask in an air tight privately coded case, his Titans communicator buzzed.

Instead of a voice message, the tiny screen blipped a message. Knowing it was only Cyborg who knew how to do it, he read the white-lettered sentence patiently.

_Red X is at it again. 24th and Bouvard._

He sighed, his patience wearing thin, and started to close the lid when this time a bolder sentence, glowing red screamed: **I'll See You There.**

Robin stared down at his communications device, the whites of his mask narrowing thoughtfully.

_'You know why guys like us do this every night.'_

Smirking.

One more night wouldn't hurt...


End file.
